


Cute Kaneki

by Panes



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, how does this work???, kaneki just want to look cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panes/pseuds/Panes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! this is my first fic -and i'm very nervous-<br/>this is supposed to be like an introduction and <br/>i'll try to post next chapter in a few days.<br/> And english it's not my first language so sorry if <br/>something is misspelled or badly drafted</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cute Kaneki

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first fic -and i'm very nervous-  
> this is supposed to be like an introduction and   
> i'll try to post next chapter in a few days.  
>  And english it's not my first language so sorry if   
> something is misspelled or badly drafted

Kaneki was ready, he had give it a lot of thought and hesitated much more , but finally he build up the courage to tell Hide , his best friend in the whole world, his secrete. He called him ten minutes ago, so hide should be there in any minute.

Kaneki was siting on his bed and feeling how his nerves increase whit each second, when he heard someone knocking at the door.

-Oh god! -kaneki started to feel really anxious - i don't want to do this after all.

kaneki get up ,but ,he couldn't get out of his room, so he just close the door and stay there without moving and inch »Hide can come in whit his key anyway« kaneki thought, »i'm already like this.. and it's not like Hide would feel disgusted... i don't look that bad« kaneki's thoughts suddenly stopped when he heard the front door opening with its particular creak.

-KANEKII!!!- Hide whined- you are supposed to open the door when someone its knocking, you know?

»Oh god«

-Hey are you there...

-HIDE WAIT!!- kaneki said and notice how his breathing was very fast and started thinking how he should have give Hide a warning of the situation, but he just told him to come to his place 'cause hi needed to show him something.

-... its everything ok, kaneki?- Hide said concerned 

-Yeah its just i... i want to show you something- he said wile softly putting his forehead against the door and clutching his hands.

Hide didn't said anything, just wait for kaneki to be ready to show him whatever it's making him so nervous. when finally the door knob start moving very slowly making Hide very expectant, then, the door opened and, a beautiful girl come out from to bedroom. the light that come from the windows enlightens the room and give a shiny aura to the girl. Hide give a step closer to the her. She was wearing a wide black mini skirt; cute shoes; a yellow sweater; her hair, that make a curb in her shoulders was adorned with a hairband with a bow in it and, hide just can't process it all. he took a second and close his mouth, that where open the whole time.

-so ...- kaneki said, or more like whispered nervously- what do you think?

»it can't be kaneki« Hide thought, while getting closer and caressing one of kaneki's cheeks whit his hand » well, of course it is, who else could it be?« hide give him a wide smile and said:

-WOW!! kaneki- hide stepped back for a better view- you look awesome!!- he took kaneki's hand and make him spin checking him out -are you wearing a bra??. and how did you put on eyeliner

kaneki was so nervous at first ,but now , thanks to Hide he was so much relieved. He'd thought of hide not talking to him anymore, getting disgusted or including hating him, but with so much time thinking about it, he come to the conclusion that hide would never do something like that and took a lot of time to convince him self that it was just his insecurity.

-i learn it from a magazine- kaneki's face start to get hotter when he notice how intensely his friend was looking at him - Hide, stop staring!

-don't be like that kaneki- hide give him a cocky grin- how should i do that, when you're looking so damn cute!!

the black haired boys face went from a soft pink blush, to a complete red-like-tomato face, and Hide notice the embarrassment, but with that, there was some sort of accomplishment in his friend eyes »so it is like that«

\- HEY KANEKI, I HAVE A GREAT IDEA!!

-HIDE NO!!-he said with a terrified look- i always regret your "great ideas"

-come on kaneki...- the blond whined- its not always- he pouted- and at least heard it ... please.

hide its so unfair giving him that abandoned-dog like face. kaneki just rolled his eyes, went to the kitchen to get some juice and giving Hide a wave with his hand for him to proceed. 

-well its very simple ... lets go out and-

\- no- kaneki said dryly

-but kaneki you look so cute...

by hearing those words the atmosphere around the black haired boy changed from a defensive to one more soft and Hide notice the little shine in his friend eyes again.

-you can't deprive the world from it!!- hide start the get closer to kaneki- and if you're feeling uncomfortable we'll head back right away.

kaneki knew he has been defeated. He drink all the juice in his glass an look at his friend who was now grinning like an idiot , kaneki just nod at him and look another way.

-alright, but i want a burger- kaneki said with an "i'm not to sure about this" expression

-well, go get ready, we're leaving.

-yeah...

kaneki went to his room and took his bag, look his reflection on the mirrow for like hundred time that day and, a nice and warm feeling start to spread in his body.

-ready to go? -hide said from the living room

-yeah -kaneki answered whit a big smile on his face- i'm ready


End file.
